She's More
by livsgirl
Summary: Olivia talks to Alex about Casey...One shot song fic


Stabler and Alex Cabot are sitting at a table playing backgammon when they hear a knock at the door. Stabler pulls his gun and starts to head the door when he hears his partner Olivia Benson

"Hey its liv Open up"

He opens the door and steps to the side to allow his partner to step in "Get your beauty sleep. I'll be back 8:00 sharp to escort you two beautiful ladies to court."

Stabler walked out the safe house and Olivia secured the door behind her. God help her two years ago she would have given anything to be trapped in a place to talk to Alex about how she felt about her. Now she prayed to god that this wouldn't hurt her relationship with Casey.

"He beat you again" Olivia asked pointing to the game

"More like wiped the floor with me"

"Do you want to keep playing or do something else?"

I would love to do something else Alex thought to herself "Let's sit and talk if you don't mind."

"Sure" Olivia answered taking a seat next to Alex. "How's Wisconsin?"

"It's so quiet at night. That's when I'm really home sick. There have been times I wished I could have picked up the phone to call." Alex said reaching out and taking Olivia's hand.

"I know" Olivia answered looking away "There were times I prayed for it." Olivia cleared her throat before continuing "So…umm you have any friends?"

"There's one guy I work with he's an insurance adjuster with the agency I work with. He thinks I'm from Tulsa and my name is Emily. There are time's I just want to scream at him my name is Alex and I'm from New York."

"It's really hard to be someone you're not Alex. Trust me I know better than anyone else"

"I know" Alex said rising from the couch "how about some music to lighten the mood."

"Sure"

Alex walked over and turned the radio on trying to find a country station. Once she found one she liked she turned it up and started to walk to the couch but the look on Olivia's face stopped her. "What?"

"Country Music? Really?"

"What I have you know I have learned to love country music since I moved to Wisconsin. It's actually pretty good."

"Whatever Alex."

"Here this is a good song" Alex said turning up the radio. "It's called She's more by Andy Griggs."

Olivia rolled her eyes at Alex

"Just sit back, close your eyes and listen to the song."

Olivia did as she was asked and started to listen to the song.

_I like blue eyes, hers are green_

_Not like the woman of my dreams_

_And her hair's not quite as long as I had planned_

_Five foot three isn't tall_

_She's not the girl I pictured at all_

_In those paint by number fantasies I've had_

"Oh god" Liv thought to herself "Like blue eyes. Try loved those blue eyes a one time. Until I saw Casey." Olivia started to compare Casey to Alex. Casey's hair was shorter than Alex's and not even close to Alex's in color. She was slightly shorter than Alex. She never seemed to notice or care. The only thing she knew was that she made her feel things she thought she would never feel again.

_So it took me by complete surprise_

_When my heart got lost in those deep green eyes_

_She's not at all what I was looking for_

_She's more_

The more she listened the more she started missing Casey. She just prayed they could overcome the fight they had before she walked out to come see Alex. Casey knew how much she loves, no loved, Alex. Casey was scared that she would go back to Alex. There was no one Olivia wanted more than Casey. It was then she realized just how much she loved Casey.

_No, it wasn't at first sight_

_But the moment I looked twice_

_I saw the woman I was born to love_

_Her laughter fills my soul_

_And when I hold her I don't want to let go_

_When it comes to her I can't get enough_

Her mind wandered back to where she first met Casey. They were serving a search warrant at the Ron Wolcott residence when Casey appeared out of now where.

"They look like pharmaceuticals to me. It's in the warrant, bag it." She informed them walking in the apartment

"Who the hell are you?" Olivia had asked

"That's our new ADA. Casey Novak, Olivia Benson. Olivia, this is Casey Novak." Stabler told her making introductions

"What are you doing here?" Stabler had asked her

"It's my case." She responded

"It's not your job. We're the detectives." Olivia informed her a little harsher than she meant to.

"And I'm very hands-on. I like to see my cases through from beginning to end." She answered

"Well, things are being handled just fine here." Stabler answered before I had a chance too.

"Great. Tell you what? Let me take a quick sweep, and then we can go to the crime scene together." Casey told both of them as if she was daring them

"It's already been processed." Olivia informed her seeing if she would back down.

"Not by me." Was a simple statement that seemed to steal Olivia's heart.

_So it took me by complete surprise_

_When my heart got lost in those deep green eyes_

_She's not at all what I was looking for_

_She's more_

_More than I dreamed of_

_More than any man deserves_

_I couldn't ask for more_

_Than a love like hers_

_So it took me by complete surprise_

_When my heart got lost in those deep green eyes_

_She's not at all what I was looking for_

_She's more._

She was more. More than a simple detective, like her, that had nothing to offer deserved. "Alex I need to tell you something." She said sitting up and looking Alex eye to eye.

"I do to Liv." Alex told her in almost a whisper.

"Let me first. I'm sorry." Olivia told Alex taking her hands in hers "I found someone after you left. I didn't think anyone would affect me like you did. But she did."

"Do you love her?"

Olivia smiled as the thought registered with her. "I do Alex. More than she will probably ever know."

"She makes you happy?"

"Oh yes" Not even trying to hide the smile that came across her face.

"Good then I hope you and Casey have a wonderful life together." Alex laughed when she saw the look Olivia gave her "I wasn't a top notch attorney for nothing Liv. I saw the looks you too were giving each other. I'm glad you found her. The only thing I'm sorry for is that because of both of our hard-headedness we missed our chance to be together."

Olivia leaned over and hugged Alex "thank you."

"Anytime Liv."


End file.
